


Specs Turns to Mush

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cat Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Newsies, Hanging Out, M/M, Male Friendship, mush wants cuddle and Jojo doesn’t, spromeo is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: they are friends!!!! it’s hangout time and romeo gets excited over a cat cafe (as you do)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Romeo/Specs (Newsies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Specs Turns to Mush

Specs had a couple of friends over at his place, well more like they had walked in and he hadn’t kicked them out. That’s how their friend group worked. Albert was sitting sideways in an armchair. Mush and Race were on the couch with Specs. Albert and Race had came together. They just wanted to see Specs and Mush had shown up for unknown reasons. 

The door opened again and Jojo appeared. Everybody was staring at him so he offered an explanation, “I was bored and saw on snap map that a couple of you were over here. Hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah of course.”

Jojo flopped into the other armchair.

Mush resumed his wonderings.

“But seriously, did you know those things existed?”

“What things?” Race asked. 

The boys (minus Jojo) groaned. 

“Race he was just talking about this!”

Albert shot a rubber band at Race. The blond recoiled, pouting, brushing the rubber band onto the floor. 

“Cat cafes Race, cat cafes. That was my discovery and I really want to go to one.”

“Romeo would love that,” Specs smiled, thinking about how his boyfriend would react to that, “you should take him.”

Mush laughed, “with that dopey smile I think you should take him. You might melt into a puddle seeing his reaction.” 

“Oh you’re one to talk,” Specs rolled his eyes. 

The topic changed, Albert brought up a new video game he’d bought. Jojo knew about it too so they were excitedly discussing it. 

Race suddenly went dead weight, collapsing onto Mush. 

“Hey!” Mush pushed him off but he just fell back onto him.

“Race what is up?” 

Race sat up looking defeated. “I was bored, I thought maybe you wanted cuddles.”

Mush stared at him, “dude, your boyfriend is right there.”

“So?! He’s not paying attention to me!”

“Which means I have to?”

“Yes.” 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Thank you,” Race leaned into Mush’s side and this time Mush just sighed, rolled his eyes, than out his arm around Race. 

Once again, the front door opened and Romeo entered. 

“Ro!” Race said happily.

“Hey Race! Hey guys... what are you all doing here.” 

Several explanations were said at once so Romeo just shook his head and waved them off. 

“Hi baby,” Specs said.

Romeo grinned, “hi.”

Specs opened his arms, asking for a hug but Romeo sat in his lap instead. Specs wrapped his arms around Romeo’s waist and dropped his forehead to the shorter boy’s shoulder. 

“Oh stop it,” Albert groaned. 

Jojo shot a glance at him, “you’re literally in a relationship? With the kid who’s currently basically on top of Mush?” 

Albert glared at Race and the latter just stuck his tongue out. 

Romeo smiled then turned his head to kiss Specs’ temple. “Let me be in love!” 

“I’m not stopping ya! Just don’t have ta be all sappy around me.”

“You’re annoying,” Race said, directing it at Albert. 

Albert crossed the floor pulling Race up off the couch, kissing him hard. 

“And that was for?”

“You talk too much.”

“I’ve been pretty quiet today!” 

“Whatever.”

“You just wanted an excuse to kiss me! Ha!” 

“Shut up.” 

Race laughed gleefully. Albert sat back down and Race sat on top of his boyfriend. 

“Dang, I feel lonely now,” Mush lamented. He glanced at Jojo, “you wanna.?” Jojo shook his head. Mush shrugged. 

“Oh yeah! Romeo do you wanna go to a cat cafe?”

“A what?”

“A cat cafe! You go get coffee and there are adoptable cats there to adopt or play with.”

Romeo’s eyes got very wide and he sat up straight, “you’re kidding.”

“Dead serious, ask Specs.”

“Spectacle! You knew these existed and we haven’t been to one?!”

All eyes shifted to Romeo. 

“Did you just call him Spectacle?” Jojo asked. 

“Yes.”

“But wouldn’t it be Spectacles? With an “s” at the end?”

“No,” Romeo said firmly.

“Ok.”

Romeo turned back to Specs. “Can we please go to one? Right now? Please please please?” 

Specs shot a glance at Mush knowing what he was thinking. 

“Yes baby we can go to one, I think we have to make an appointment first though. I’ll call them later.”

“Can’t we go now?”

“That’s not how it works, what if we go to a pet store now instead?”

“Oh yeah! Let’s do that!”

Romeo bounded from the room.

“I toldja dude, he’s ecstatic.”

“I know I know.”

“Why do you sound annoyed.”

“Because you’re right! Heck, I think my name should be Mush because that is exactly how I feel right now.”

There was a chorus of gagging and laughing. 

Mush picked up the nearest thing (a throw pillow) and chucked it at his friend’s head just as Romeo ran back in. 

“Come onnn Specs let’s go!” Romeo tugged on his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yes Romeo,” Specs smiled and leaned down to kiss Romeo’s forehead. 

Romeo rushed back out. 

“Dude you are so whipped,” Albert laughed as Specs started leaving.

“Yeah I’m whipped, but I’ve never been happier.”

He grabbed his keys off the hook and walked out the door calling behind him, “don’t wreck anything!” Then muttering, “yeah I’m calling Davey to watch them or get them out of my place.”


End file.
